


Kids. Crew. Family?

by closetpsycho



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetpsycho/pseuds/closetpsycho
Summary: Yondu turns kids into cargoThe first one didn’t have a name.





	Kids. Crew. Family?

**Author's Note:**

> Yondu's right around 30-35 in this one.  
> Please be gentle, I've only seen the movies.  
> Saw Vol. 2 three days ago, so details might not be 100% accurate.

The first one didn’t have a name.

He wasn’t interested. He wanted as little contact as possible with the thing. Sure, it was a kid, and they were bringing her to her father, but Yondu preferred the distance. He felt a slight turmoil in his stomach about turning a kid into cargo.

But he was being paid enough to sustain his crew for 4 months, and he honestly couldn’t say no. Especially since Tullk had been complaining about the lack of updated medical gear in their Medbay. He needed to do this, for the sake of the crew. And of course, the kid would get family, right? Whoever this Ego guy was, he seemed shifty, but heart might just be in the right place. And after he’d told Yondu of the sickness that plagued the rest of her family… Yondu couldn’t leave the child without anyone to take care of ‘em, right?

She had two horns on each side of her forehead, bright orange skin, and eyes that had turned Taserface into a blushing mess. Nah, best keep his distance from this kid. After all, it was only two days of travel.

Don’t get attached.

The second one didn’t have a name either.

Ego had stumbled in his explanation, rambled on about having many loves spread across the galaxy, turning red in the face and Yondu had only rolled his eyes. Sure, he could bring the new kid if he wasn’t being treated right by his momma. It was one of the rare stealth missions his faction came across, as half the house was secured with alarms and those tiny larvae creatures that slowly dissolved your skin right off ya face. Yondu had whistled slow and steady that night, grabbed the kid quickly and then gotten rid of it as soon as he could. Kid turned into cargo once more. Ego seemed to have literal stars in his eyes as the new kid was brought in.

Yondu wanted to inquire about the other kid, the girl, but figured he wasn’t being paid to care.

He left the planet with enough Units to pay for two new generators and enough spare parts to last them at least a year.

Third one was nameless.

Another boy, this one switching names and identities as quick as his shapeshifting allowed him. Had a troubled life, orphan, turned to petty crimes and getting away with it for the moment. But Ego was worried for his kid’s safety and Yondu had agreed again.

Ego could set the kid straight, sure. One less bounty for Yondu to hunt later, if the kid could manage to last long enough to get a wanted poster printed with his ever-changing face and name.

The third boy was a slippery one, and managed to elude them for almost 2 weeks before being pinned down at an orphanage handing out stolen socks and tattered books. Yondu had grabbed the kid, delivered the prize to Ego, and donated what he could to the dilapidated building that masqueraded as a government facility for orphans.

Anonymous of course.

Better they have a roof over their heads than…

Yondu pushed the planet out of his thoughts as soon as Ego called him to collect number four.

The fourth one was another boy.

Mute, rarely gesturing or called attention to himself. Which would explain why it looked like a strong wind would snap the little twig in half if he wasn’t careful. Yondu had stocked up well on supplies for the kitchen before leaving the planet, and sure enough, little by little, supplies disappeared and the boy’s healthy green glow returned. His crew ate well on that trip too, and it was only made better by the fact that Ego paid double for this one. Yondu wasn’t about to say no to Units, but a small voice in the back of his skull started talking after that delivery.

The fifth one was a firecracker of a girl, eyes lighting up at the mention of a planet basically to herself and her brothers and sisters, and father, of course. She had grinned a toothy grin, fangs dipping well past her chin and Yondu received a clap on the back for coming to get her. He’d smiled; she was a good kid, if a little greedy. But Yondu didn’t judge, because damn it, that would be hypocritical.

She’s practically leaped off the ship, shooting a wink at Taserface before touching the ground and running off. A beep on the comm suggested a transfer of Units, but Yondu didn’t pay attention to the amount this time. Ego had said that of course, there might be more, but so far he just wanted to thank Yondu for everything he’d done for the happiness of his family. For allowing him the chance to become a father, a better parent than what the world could otherwise offer to these kids.

Yondu had shrugged him off. It was just business.

The eighth one made him realize that maybe fatherhood wasn’t really something Yondu would accelerate at. The girl, around 7 years old, screamed tirelessly, but no matter how many of trinkets Yondu left lying around, she would lose interest within seconds and the drama started all over, with more snot and salty tears.

Tullk had been appointed unofficial nanny several months ago. Around the time they realized that they needed someone to get the kids food and water, and bathroom visits. Tullk had grumbled, but Cap’n’s words were final, and since Yondu didn’t fancy playing nursemaid…

Not even Tullk could get the kid to stop screaming. In the end, Yondu had isolated the room almost completely, deciding that if the kid didn’t want anything to do with them, then they might as well not bother. They build a latch to allow for food plates and water to slide inside, and installed a small but functioning bathroom in the room as well.

The screaming didn’t stop ringing in his head until several weeks later.

In between picking up Ego’s kids, Yondu’s crew mostly collected bounties, be it on people or possessions. Ego’s salary kept them afloat most of the year, but they still slept in a huge pile on the floor with blankets that got thinner and thinner, and at this point it wasn’t because they couldn’t expand to make separate quarters, but Yondu liked to be able to keep an eye on his crew.

He supposed he felt a little like Ego; he liked to keep those closest to him within reach.

Yondu wasn’t exactly parent material, but he had those he considered… something more profound than friends. He had his crew. His- Family seemed right, but also wrong. Yondu liked to keep distance, but he needed the control. And if he couldn’t have family, then he could have his _Crew_.

The 15th kid had a name.

Che’lok.

He’d been a tall, stubborn, blue skinned kid with half his teeth missing and only wearing what would amount to half a pair of pants and dirt enough for two. He’d looked up from the ground as Yondu had approached, and simply started crying. Yondu frowned and kneeled down, “Hey, kiddo.”

“Just kill me.”

Something cold and spiky had made its way down Yondu’s spine, “What’s that, kid?”

“I don’t want to fight. Just kill me, please?”

The tears had spilled hot and heavy over the boy’s cheeks and for a split second Yondu had seen himself and he knew that now he was fucked. “What’s your name kid?”

“Why?”

“Gotta write something on ya tombstone, right?”

The boy inhaled sharply and more tears fell.

Okay, maybe not the best approach, but a solid effort.

Yondu coughed, “There’s a guy called Ego looking for ya, kid. What’s your name?”

“Che’lok.”

“I’m Yondu. This guy Ego, he told me to find his kid. He’s talking ‘bout you.”

The boy shook his head, “I don’t have a dad, he- he- gone.”

“Ego wants to take ya in, boy. Ya got about a dozen brothers and sisters waiting too,” Yondu said wth a nod. The boy lifted his head slowly and Yondu flashed his crooked teeth, “I’ll take ya to ‘em, come on!”

The kid got to his feet and passed out as soon as he was shown his bunk in the cargo room.

Yondu had kept watch until food arrived, and left as the kid started to ask more questions.

Don’t get attached.

The kid had a family waiting for him, don’t screw it up, Yondu.

Che’lok was greeted by a woman with antennae that Yondu didn’t know, but Ego had been right behind her, encouraging the boy to follow to the main house. Yondu watched the boy go. “You take good care of ‘em, right Ego?”

“I surely try my best,” Ego smiled, eyes crinkling and he looked across the expansive garden. Yondu had been explained that the planet and Ego were critically connected somehow, but honestly he’d forgotten the details. All he remembered was that it was part of the reason Ego couldn’t look for these kids himself. He had to stay near the planet.

“What about the new girl? Who’s she?”

“An orphan. Great empathic abilities, but I’m afraid her potential is slightly hindered since her interactions are limited here,” Ego said, appearing saddened.

Yondu’s brow twitched, “You got about a dozen kids running around here, and you’re telling me her interactions are limited?”

Ego’s face hardened and he looked to the ground, “Actually… I…”

Yondu held his breath.

“Most of the kids have gone their own ways since you brought them to me. Some of them, as you know, were old enough to make their own path soon after I got them. Not many have chosen to stay, at least not after they reach that age,” Ego breathed it all out at once, sniffling a little and shit-

Yondu took a step back, “Sorry to hear that, um… Call me if you find another?”

It didn’t take long before Ego called for them again.

Yondu tried to increase the distance. He started sending his men out to find the kids instead of going himself. It was easier to reduce the kids to cargo if you never had to even lay eyes on them.

After number 21, Yondu had said to Ego that he needed to lay low for a while, to not contact him until Yondu reached out first. The crew hadn’t questioned it, only Tullk and Jef shot him inquiring looks but Yondu elected to ignore them.

Less than 5 months later they found Kraglin.

A-Chilitarian, 19 years old, with something to prove, and Yondu had grinned his customary toothy grin and said, “Bring it, kiddo!” He thoroughly ignored the few calls he got from Ego during the next 4 months, instead focusing on this one kid he had on board now, this possible permanent member of his crew.

So far so good, the kid wasn’t stumbling or fumbling and somehow the kid had also wormed himself into the hearts of the crewmembers. Yondu wasn’t sure how, but he knew they were all in agreement when Kraglin was pronounced First Mate mere months after first boarding the ship. The position wasn’t a demanding one, since Yondu had never bothered with actually having a First Mate. But Kraglin soon proved himself indispensable in the new position, covering ground where Yondu couldn’t, keeping tabs on the lists that Yondu got headaches from.

“Kraglin!”

“Yes, sir?”

“What do you think of this one?”

Kraglin had examined the tiny oddity Yondu held out. It was complete with pink gems and looking vaguely similar to an avian creature of some sort. The Broker didn’t say a word as Kraglin made a face. Yondu grinned, “That means I’m taking it.”

Kraglin had that overbearing look in his eyes, “Another for the collection, sir?”

“I’m filling out the entire thing, you know?”

“Sure, sir.”

Yondu chuckled, and less than an hour later, the pink ornament had taken place at the helm beside the purple, four legged creature with the single horn protruding from it’s forehead. “Kraglin!” he called.

“Yes, sir?”

“Excellent choice. Fits right in,” he sniggered.

Another two weeks of silence followed.

He was sure that Ego had had other ships find his kids. Yondu just knows. And the thought fucking terrifies him a little. Because shit, now he’s lost that control. Before, it was about money, sure, but he also knew how many kids Ego had taken in thus far. With who knows how many ships, there was no telling just how many… Had Yondu always just been one amongst many? If so, how many? Dozens? Hundreds? Thousands? What on earth was Ego…

“I found another Yondu, this one only about 7 jumps from your current location,” Ego said merrily.

Yondu skipped asking how Ego knows their exact location, and indulged, “Oh yeah? Boy or girl?”

Ego looked down at what Yondu assumed was a console, “Young boy. Mother is on the verge of succumbing to a fatal illness and his grandfather, his only living relative, is not fit for taking care of him.”

“Where are we going?”

“Terra.”

“Okay, hey, Ego, I’ve been meaning to ask, but that, uh… That Che’lok kid from a few years back? He still around?” he prodded lightly, keeping his tone casual. “Would love to just see him for a second or two. See how he’s holding up,” he added with a thin grin.

Ego sighed and for the first time, Yondu heard the impatience, “Yondu, I… That one unfortunaly became very ill few weeks after you brought him to me. I’m afraid he’s passed on.”

It didn’t sit right with Yondu and it wasn’t hard to fucking see that Ego was withholding something.

“Is there something you’re not telling me? What did he contract? Something infectious?” he asked, feigning concern for the briefest of moments.

Ego smiled, teeth and malice, and Yondu swallowed.

“Nothing you should worry yourself about. These kids… Not all of them connect to the planet as well as they should. But at least I could give those that perished a good home before they passed.”

Yondu feels his legs shake a little, “You’re helping them though, right? Figuring out how to stop it from happening, right?”

“Yondu, the planet’s me. I can’t change who I am, and I can’t exactly change the whole planet for these kids, now can I?” Ego asked, sparkle gone from his eyes.

“How about that screaming girl? The one who wouldn’t shut up? She around?” Yondu continued.

Ego’s face grew wearier, “She too, unfortunately-“

“Then the firecracker gal with the big fangs? What about her?”

Ego’s smile dropped completely, “It pains me to speak of, so I would appreciate no further questions for now, Yondu. Please, get me the Terran boy, and I’ll pay you double.”

The transmission ended and Yondu set his course.

“We going Cap’n?” Kraglin eyed him from the side.

Yondu got comfortable in his chair and nodded, “I’ll be damned if I let more of these kids anywhere near that wacko. Something's wrong. Don't know what, but whatever it is, it ain't right. Last job, this one. We'll find him somewhere else in the galaxy to go. Don’t matter where, as long as Ego can’t get ‘im. And then we’re done. Back to bounty huntin’ and trading.”

“Aye aye, Cap’n.”

And Yondu had taken one look at those red-rimmed blue eyes of the Terran boy, before asking the most important question, “What’s your name, kiddo?”

The kid clung to a square device with orange things attached by a black wire, “P-Pe-Peter Quill.”

“Peter.”

Couldn’t very well dump him someplace random, Ego would have more ships, more people out looking.

No choice then, “Get comfy, Petey, you’re gonna be bunking with us for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! It's been a while since I've written anything.


End file.
